Take A Bow
by kya-kuch
Summary: Haz una reverencia. La noche acabó. Esta máscara se está haciendo vieja. Las luces estan bajas, la cortina está abajo. No hay nadie aquí. Take A Bow, Madonna. Porco x Pieck. Two-shot.


_Haz una reverencia_

.

 _La noche acabó_

.

 _Esta máscara se está haciendo vieja_

.

 _Las luces están bajas, la cortina está abajo_

.

 _No hay nadie aquí_

.

Es en uno de los descansos que Pieck se toma un segundo para mirar apropiadamente a sus compañeros.

Hay otra niña además de ella. ¿Anna? ¿Annie? Es el contrario a Pieck, de pelo y ojos claro. No parece muy dispuesta a dialogar, tampoco el resto. Probablemente sienten desconfianza. Diferentes el uno del otro, los seis con el mismo objetivo en mente y nivel de determinación. Temporalmente rivales.

Braun y Fubar. El primero tiene una mirada de desesperación, no ha estado haciendolo bien en los entrenamientos, nada que lo haga sobresalir para que lo consideren digno de heredar uno de los poderes de titán. El segundo se mira nervioso, ¿por qué? Es bueno con las armas, mucho mejor que sus compañeros.

Los chicos restantes son un par de hermanos. ¿Cuál es su apellido? ¿Galliard? Puede que sean gemelos, se asemejan bastante, en rasgos solamente porque en personalidades y color no. Ambos decididos, ambos con fuerza física, sin embargo el moreno luce amable, le da la impresión de que no la mordería si fuera a saludar. Su hermano es lo opuesto, rubio y hostil, desprecia la débilidad de Braun. Él sí le daría un mordizco.

No tiene planes de formar una amistad con ninguno de estos niños en particular, no es el momento correcto. Parecen buenos, aunque, todos con el mismo anhelo de llegar a la meta, enorgullecer a sus familias, a su tierra. Comparten eso en común; quizás lo intente más tarde, cuando ya no exista esa tensa competencia entre ellos, cuando haya tiempo.

Eso no significa que Pieck haga caso omiso de su presencia, ni de sus modales.

Así que al finalizar su entrenamiento por el día, y van camino a sus hogares, ella se les une.

—Hola. —Los saluda, esbozando una suave, amigable sonrisa. Los chicos dejan de caminar y esperan a que hable—. Mi nombre es Pieck; lamento admitir que no recuerdo los suyos.

—Hola, y no te preocupes, no tenemos tiempo para eso exactamente. —Corresponde el moreno, estrechando su mano, educado—. Soy Marcel, él es mi hermano Porco.

Pieck se gira con la mano estirada, y el rubio la toma receloso, vacilante. Como si esperara que ella los ataque para sacarlos del camino. Su sonrisa se ensancha.

— ¿Oh? ¿Pokko?

—Porco. —Le corrige, viéndose malhumorado por su error.

Ella bate las pestañas, somnolienta, inocente. Prefiere Pokko. El muchacho rechina los dientes.

— ¿Ustedes son gemelos? —Pregunta, para hacer conversación, con sincera curiosidad.

—Sí, ¡y no vinimos aquí para hacer amigos!

— ¡Porco! —Lo reprende Marcel, Pieck se siente culpable de haber olvidado que estaba ahí. Se gira hacia ella y se disculpa—. Está en lo cierto, sin embargo.

—No hay problema, puedo decir lo mismo por mí. —El rechazo no afecta su actitud tranquila y amistosa con ellos—. Sólo pensé que sería educado de mi parte presentarme formalmente, después de todo, existe la posibilidad de que nos elijan a los tres.

Pokko resopla en " _posibilidad_ ", y gruñe en voz baja. Una sombra extraña cruza la mirada amable de Marcel.

—Sí, tienes razón... Ah, y respecto a tu pregunta de si somos gemelos, no en realidad. —Marcel toca el hombro del rubio, y una sonrisa bromista aparece en su boca—. Soy su hermano mayor, por un día al menos.

— ¿Qué? —Ladra Pokko, una arruga de indignación se forma entre sus cejas. Resulta una vista interesante—. ¡Cierra la boca, Marcel!

Dispara una mirada furiosa en dirección a Pieck, y echa a andar sin su hermano, pisando fuerte como un niño petulante. El de pelo oscuro le dice que no lo tome en serio, que la verá mañana, y corre detrás de él.

Ella permanece en su sitio, contemplando a los hermanos preguntandose si ha hecho algo para merecer parte de esa explosión. Marcel alcanza a Pokko y lo abraza por los hombros, con el otro tratando de quitarselo de encima. Desaparecen de esa manera, discutiendo y empujandose juguetonamente.

Pieck sonríe a continuación, dando la vuelta a la calle que la lleva a su hogar, donde su papá la espera para cenar. Le gusta Marcel, pero Pokko le gusta más. Es intrigante.

Quiere creer que desarrollan una especie de amistad a partir de eso. Pieck se cola a su recorrido de regreso cada tarde, iniciando una apacible conversación con el afable Marcel, quien la hace sentir que su compañía es bienvenida. Es agradable quitarse ese peso de guerrera de los hombros y ser una niña ordinaria, hacer amigos, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Claro que Porco Galliard le complica la labor. Completamente opuesto a su hermano, responde con monosílabos, apenas le dirige la mirada, y cuando sucede, es como si se preguntara qué demonios está haciendo ella ahí, con ellos. Suerte que la paciencia de Pieck es infinita, piensa _es suficiente por hoy_ y lo deja ser. Tiene mañana para intentarlo otra vez.

No va a rendirse. No cuando la aspereza de Pokko se suaviza con el paso de los días, y se detiene junto a Marcel en la entrada, esperándola a ella para emprender el retorno a casa.

 **Soy telible jeje. El GalliPieck es mi nueva otp de Mare, no pude evitar el golpe de inspiración. Se supone que iba a ser un oneshot largo, no obstante el entusiasmo me ganó y voy a publicarlo por partes x3 ojalá les guste. La canción es de Madonna, siempre que veo el vídeo me imagino a Porco y Pieck.**


End file.
